Changing Moments
by nighners
Summary: A series of One Shots about moments occurring during the show, and What If the moments happened a little differently?
1. Chapter 1 - Kara & Danny

Thought to try something different. :) Hope you like it!

* * *

What if the Nathan James returned as scheduled and everything's was normal..

* * *

Kara & Danny

x

She felt the hot burn still on her lips. The stolen kiss with Danny a moment before. _We'll be home soon enough._ Hearing her words echo in her mind, she had seen through his attempt to seduce her to his bunk again. Remembering all too well what had happened the last time he had given her that boyish smile of his. But they would be going home soon, she didn't want to give in to him before she had her feet safely on dry land. There was after all rules in place on the ship and they had been lucky that they hadn't been caught.

But all she could think was what his eyes were telling her, the things he wanted to do with her and she didn't want to admit how excited she was to get back home so she could enjoy his touch again and this time around they would have all the time in the world. No distractions, no fear of being too loud. But would it be as exciting as it had been on the ship, where intimate relations were forbidden. Perhaps that was the reason why it had been too good. Either that or he was a real Casanova. But she hoped he was just _that good_ and not the latter.

They had gotten to Norfolk as scheduled and she was feeling very joyous when she placed her feet on solid ground. Finally they were home and she couldn't wait to see Danny. Speaking of him, she tried to glance around her, but didn't see him anywhere. Perhaps the SEAL team was busy packing up their gear, she thought.

"Hi girl." She heard Alisha's voice behind her and she smiled.

"Just talked to Burk, everyone's meeting up at our local bar tonight. You coming?" Alisha looked at her and she hesitated a little. She had after all thought that she would probably meet up with Danny tonight, but she felt a little unsure whether she should give in that easily. And knowing Alisha, she wouldn't let it go if she explained that she had other plans as she hasn't had any plans for her social life for quite sometime.

"What time?" She checked her clock and met Alisha's gaze.

"9 pm." Alisha replied and she nodded.

"I'll be there." She said and Alisha said goodbye for the time being as Sarah was waiting for her in the car.

Then she saw her mother come along and she rushed to hug her. "Glad your back." She heard her whisper to her as they shared a warm hug. She noticed that her mother looked more healthier and she wondered how she had been doing the time she had been away.

They were walking towards the car and she had a quick look behind her. But she couldn't see Danny anywhere.

Later the evening she was getting ready for the group gathering at the bar. To celebrate their homecoming and naturally find some company, it was usually the first thought on the minds of the singles that had been on the ship.

She had heard back from Danny, he was coming to the gathering as well and she couldn't help but feel disappointed that he had so easily agreed to spend their first evening together with the very people they had just seen every day the last four months. They had been enjoying each other's company in the Arctic, talking about their lives and of course shared a couple of kisses to past the time, but was it just that? A fling? She knew she had deeper feelings for him, but she wasn't sure about him. He sure was saying all the right things, but his cocky charm was telling her another story.

Taking one last glance in the mirror, she had her hair down. Wearing a black strapless dress that reached just above her knees. She wanted to look stunning in his eyes and she knew she would get attention with the dress she was wearing, but the only attention she wished was his. Matching the dress with black heels since he was taller than her. She just hoped she wouldn't trip because she wasn't used to wearing high heels.

She arrived to the bar and went to order a drink for herself. She looked around and saw that she was getting looks from people around her, and she thought she saw a couple of women wink at her too. Suddenly feeling her cheeks red as she didn't think she was that hot in her dress.

She noticed Alisha and the rest of their group in a corner booth, but as she glanced around, she didn't see Danny. Where was he?

She got her drink after a little waiting and felt the electricity go through her as she felt his hands on her waist, touching her. Feeling her curves and she smiled as it was something she had waited all day and if this simple touch was this tingling, how would it be when she would take him to her bed?

"I hope you're all dressed up to impress me." She heard him whisper to her ear and she felt the shivers go down her spine as she felt his breathing so close to her skin.

"For you? No, I do this every time I get back from a cruise." She turned her head a bit to the side and teased him a little and her comment made him pull her firmly against his body and this time around there weren't thick Navy clothes between them, just regular clothes which didn't give much cover.

He chuckled and she loved to hear his laughter. "How about we skip the gathering?" He whispered and she glanced towards Alisha and the rest of their closest friends. As tempting as it was to talk casual small talk with their friends, have a few drinks, she had a desire to do something entirely different that night. She drank her drink in one go and placed it on the counter and said "I thought you would never ask."

They got outside from the bar and it hit her that their friends were probably pretty shocked over the latest discovery as they most definitely had laid their eyes on hers and Danny's little moment at the bar.

But in the moment she didn't care about anything else than him. They were walking down the street, holding hands and talking, laughing and sharing a kiss or two. It felt nice and there was no worry that someone might see them. They didn't need to hide anymore.

As she opened the door to her apartment she felt him turn her around immediately as he crashed his lips on hers.

She chuckled a bit against his lips, as much as she wanted him, as quickly as she needed him, she wanted to take it slowly. They didn't need to rush anything.

"We got the entire night." She reminded him and met his gaze. Something about his eyes lighted up and it made her feel that he was happy for what she had said. Perhaps this wasn't just a fling to him after all.


	2. Chapter 2 - Andrea & Mike

What if it wasn't just Kara who is pregnant during the trials..

* * *

Andrea & Mike

x

She was burning hot and felt tired. Her body was trying to battle the virus that was injected to her. Glancing around her as everyone was reacting differently. She saw Eric and Maya talk, and Tex was keeping up the humor inside the isolation tent, but even he did look a little more pale now.

Then she felt her body stiff and the seizure took away her memories of the moment. She woke up later, feeling a sting in her arm as Dr. Scott was setting up an IV-bag for her. She barely managed to ask what had happened, Dr. Scott explained that she had a seizure and she was doing additional testing about why she was in such a bad shape. She felt like she was a furnace, but according to Dr. Scott her temperature was lower than earlier. She turned towards to see Kara, she had had a seizure an hour earlier and she didn't look so good.

Tom and Mike were both staring at Dr. Scott in shock. First she told them that Kara was pregnant and his first reaction was to give a ear flipping to Green, but now she had discovered that Andrea was pregnant too, which was not something they were expecting to hear.

"Imagine that. Never thought she would be the one to break the rules." Tom stated and shook his head. It was obvious that the baby was most likely conceived during their mission since she hadn't mentioned about her condition to them and her belly was flat. First his junior officers and now the Chief Engineer.

Mike swallowed hard and just nodded. He was stunned by the revelation. Never had he thought that the night he and Andrea had spent together, when they first had found out about the pandemic, would come back and haunt them. It had been a mistake that they both had regretted the following day. Now he would have to give the ear flipping to himself.

They had been in his cabin, consuming alcohol that he had hidden for the trip. Talking and reminiscing about their families, how they had left them all those months ago. He had talked to Christine, but she wasn't doing all that well, being all alone without him there, he knew she was going through some hard times. All Andrea had was hope, hope that her family had survived through the pandemic. He hadn't done it before, betray Christine, but in the moment, as they had somehow been comforting each other with a simple hug, it quickly escalated into a passionate night of lovemaking which they both had agreed, had been a mistake, but a mistake he had needed in the moment. And he knew she had needed it as well. But never did he thought that it would lead to his. Her being pregnant with his child.

"You have any idea who the father is?" He saw Tom give him a look.

He shook his head and heard him give him the order to inform the crew and tell that everyone who wanted to visit, could do so now.

He walked out of the helo bay suddenly feeling like he was choking. Taking in a few deep breaths as he tried to gather his posture. Pretend like this wasn't affecting him as much as it was. His child was going to die, not that the baby Andrea was carrying was that big yet, but still, it was a baby growing inside of her.

He had been standing alongside of Tom as they watched Green have a visit with Kara. They both understood that their relationship was about so much more than just lust. He stared at Andrea. She had visitors from the engine room and he knew he had to visit her inside the isolation tent, but he didn't want to tell her the news of her being pregnant. Green had made the same decision.

She had done it. Dr. Scott had created a vaccine and a cure, he felt joyous of the moment. They would finally be on their way towards home. He was going home and would finally hopefully get to see Christine and his daughters. But as he thought about his family, he remembered Andrea and the child she was carrying. Dr. Scott hadn't told her yet and he had said he wished to tell her himself since they have been good friends a very long time.

He helped her to get to her cabin from the helo bay and as he was leaning against the wall inside of her cabin, he felt his hands shaking out of nervousness. How was he going to tell her that she was pregnant? There was a reason that it was the women who usually knew about the pregnancy first.

"Andrea." He said and she gave him a strange look since he was using her first name and not her rank or surname.

"Mike.. if this is about that night.." She started to say and he saw that she had thought they were done with the subject. They both had spouses back at home. If they had survived..

He saw she wasn't going to allow him to speak, so he decided it was best to just let it out of his system. He said bluntly "Andrea, you're pregnant."

She had a stunned look on her face, probably a similar one as he had had when he first heard the words from Dr. Scott's mouth.

"What?" Andrea got up and stared at him.

"Dr. Scott found out about it during the trial." He explained.

"Is she sure?" She met his gaze.

"She's sure." He nodded and saw that she began to form a smile on her face and then moved her hands to touch her belly.

"This complicates things." She then realized.

"Yeah, it does. But we're just going to have to own up to our mistake." He said reassuring her that he wasn't going to ask her to get rid of their baby.

"You're okay with it?" She met his eyes and he nodded and stepped forward to hug her. Who knew, perhaps that baby was the only one they had left in the world?


	3. Chapter 3 - Ravit & Carlton

What if Ravit had made more advances towards Burk in the head..

* * *

She was standing under the running water in the shower of the James. Thinking back how a moment before she had tried to get Burk lose his strict rule book and take her up on her offer for some hot and steamy sex.

She could still feel his very arousal against her as she had been sitting in front of him, holding her legs wrapped around his waist, when he only had a towel around his lower body. Touching his bare chest, noticing how he changed his posture to a more serious one. She saw that he wanted to, but his head was answering for him, denying him the pleasures she was offering.

She opened her eyes and wondered if he could resist her if she stood there in front of him totally naked. She could sense he was still in the room. She heard someone use the sink, so she decided to go for it. If nothing came out of it, at least he would be haunted of her image the following days and she hoped that would eventually crack him open.

"Are you sure you don't wanna hop.." She said as she stepped out from the shower and before she turned her gaze towards the sound coming from the sink, she let out a scream and hurried to cover herself with the shower curtain. The sight in front of her wasn't Burk and his lusty eyes. It was Miller who's jaw had dropped almost to the floor and she wasn't sure whether it was a drool coming out of his mouth or just water after his shave. Apparently when she had been doing her thinking, Burk had exited the room and Miller had appeared. God the man had good self control, she thought. She had been in the shower, naked and he left the room.

She was walking back to her cabin feeling embarrassed that she had done what she had. Poor Miller.. She thought. But she knew he wouldn't say a word, she made sure of it. The man was afraid of her.

She stepped inside of her cabin and as she turned around she met Burk's hands which embraced her and tasted his lips on hers. Feeling the urgency in his touch. So she had managed to crack his shell open after all.


	4. Chapter 4 - Miller & Burk

What if Miller shot something else at Gitmo..

* * *

Over the last few days he had been training under Lieutenant Green and Burk. It had been long hours from dawn to nightfall and time wasn't something they had. They were arriving to Gitmo soon and they had to be ready. Ready to face whatever was waiting for them there. He was trying, really trying, but felt like he was failing all the time.

He was in full gear, holding a gun in his hands. Behind Neville and waiting for their sign.

"Tac 2, let's go!" He heard and trailed his way behind Neville. As he stepped out to the open where Lieutenant Burk could see him, he heard him shouting at him.

"Dammit Miller! Muzzle down!" He was startled. Realizing that he had had the gun pointed up too high.

"Sorry, sir." He said.

"Sorry is not gonna do any good to Neville when you shoot his head off at Gitmo!" He heard Burk raising his voice at him, making sure he knew what the consequences were.

He swallowed and they were ordered to start over. In his mind he was telling himself to calm down, take it easy, but he felt even more nervous than ever. _Muzzle down, muzzle down_ , he repeated to himself over and over again.

They had arrived at Gitmo and he was on the team with Captain Chandler and Lieutenant Burk. He was maneuvering behind Chandler and Burk, looking around and trying to hold his muzzle down. _Be alert, check your surroundings_ , he was going through the phrases they had been told. He felt the sweat on his back as it was getting hot with the hazmat suit on, and he was nervous. Feeling his heart beat in his throat as he was trying to look around him, trying to hold his place with the group. Trying to keep up, all the while making sure the area was secure.

As he was focusing on the task at hand and trailing Chandler and Burk, he heard a sound come behind some barrels and pulled the trigger by accident as he was startled by the sound and then he saw the rat run away from him. _It was just a rat_. And before he could realize anything of what had just happened, he heard a man scream out of pain.

"Dammit Miller!" "I told you muzzle down!" He heard Burk's irritated voice and turned to look at him as he was lying down on the ground in pain and holding his ass.

"It.. It was down.." He stuttered as he looked at Burk with shock.

"Not down enough! You shot me in the ass!" Burk yelled.

"Sorry, sir." He said.

 _Sorry is not gonna do any good to Neville when you shoot his head off at Gitmo!_ He heard Burk's voice in his head again. Well at least he hadn't shot Neville's head off..


	5. Chapter 5 - Burk & Azima

What if Wolf and Alisha weren't the only ones who Azima flirted with..

* * *

Burk had seen stranger things, but what he witnessed that day was very interesting. He had been logging equipment they were getting from the station at Rota. Trying to keep his focus, but he couldn't help but overhear Wolf and Azima discuss the weirdest thing.. How well they worked together, like a well oiled machine. He could hear the suggestive tone in the voice of Azima, giving a slight glance towards the two as they were staring each other with a look that pretty much was telling him, that they were imagining how the other one looked without the clothes on.

Then the moment was over and before Wolf left the room he shared a smug look with him. Someone thought he was getting lucky, he though. Too bad there were rules on the ship. Although the rules hadn't stopped people before.

After Wolf had left, Alisha walked in with more equipment and before he could really say anything, Azima was all over Alisha. He watched the situation go on right under his nose. Hearing the obvious flirting from Azima towards Alisha. Whoa! He didn't see that one coming.

He shook his head and thought that this would be interesting.. Later the day he entered the gym to find Azima there in her tight training top and pants. Seeing that she had worked up quite the sweat on her. He went to the weight lifting station and saw from the corner of his eye that she took up her little towel from the floor and walked towards him.

"Hey you." He heard her call out and he turned to face her, and saw that she was gently and slowly patting the towel against her sweaty skin right over her cleavage while her eyes were closed, and her mouth was just a little open. Looking like she was enjoying the moment. He stared at her in wonder.

Then she opened her eyes and stepped as close to him as possible, and whispered to his ear "If you ever need to work out a good sweat.." He heard the sexy tone in her voice and swallowed hard.

"Come and find me.." She looked at him from head to toe like she was measuring him up. Then she left him with a smile on her face like she knew she had him twirled around her little finger. He was speechless as he watched her leave the gym, swinging her hips from side to side like on purpose so that his attention would be on her ass.

Who is this woman, he thought. He had witnessed all her flirting attempts on one day and he didn't have the faintest idea who she liked the most.


	6. Chapter 6 - Danny & Kara

What if Danny wasn't with Kara on the mission at Gitmo..

* * *

He felt the anger inside of him. He was angry because Frankie had tripped on the stairs causing him to loosen up his mask.

He was angry because Berchem and Smith were killed by the Russians. One minute he's talking with them and then on the next he's witnessing their deaths.

All of them died right in front of him. And now.. The last person on this ship that he cared about was taking part in a mission that could be dangerous. What if she wouldn't make it?

He had tried to plead to the Captain that she hadn't seen action like this before, but Chandler wasn't hearing him, and when he said he had to be on the mission himself, he was denied. Despite of his argument that he had lost all of his men as he had just stood on the sidelines, he needed to be on the field this time around.

" _Exactly why you aren't on this mission. You are too emotional at the moment._ " He heard the Captains words in his mind as he stepped to the empty gym.

"Aaarghh!" He screamed and let out his rage in form of punches to the boxing bag hanging from the ceiling. Giving the bag several hard punches as he tried to calm down.

"Take it easy there boy." He suddenly heard the voice of the man they had picked up from Gitmo. Apparently the gym hadn't been as empty as he had thought.

"What's gotten you so worked up?" He walked towards him and he gave an annoyed look at the man, wanting to be alone right now.

"It's nothing." He said.

"It can't be nothing since your giving this poor bag hell of a time." Tex came to stand beside the boxing bag and slightly caressed it like it was a woman.

He shook his head a little and just left the gym. He wasn't in the mood to talk with a stranger. He had to find Kara before she would leave the ship.

He rushed his way through the ship and met Burk on his way. "Hey, where are you running to?" He heard Burk ask and he stopped for a moment.

"Have you seen Ka.. Lieutenant Foster?" He hesitated in his words, hoping Burk didn't think much of his question.

"She just left with Rowler." Burk said and gave him an odd look. He sighed, he was too late. What if she wouldn't come back? What if he never got to see her again? It wasn't just anger he felt inside of him. He felt his stomach twirling like it was rough seas and his heart weighing down in his chest like a bag of stones as he was worried about her. But mostly he felt regret, he hadn't told her how he felt about her. That he was in love with her.

He was standing outside on the deck, waiting for the explosion that would be caused by Kara and Rowler. He knew everything was timed and he checked his clock. And then there it was, the explosion and shortly after he felt the ship fire the torpedoes to blow up the coral growth on the canal.

He squeezed the railing with his hands as he hoped she had made it. It seemed that they were getting through the canal and would be on their way to pick up Kara and Rowler.

After his talk with Burk earlier, he didn't want to seem too eager to be there when they helped the two hero's back up to the ship. He stood a little back as there was quite the crowd to celebrate their successful mission. Then he saw her, she was okay and as he looked at her, he felt his body hundred times lighter already.

It took a while but she began walking towards him from the crowd.

"You okay?" He had to ask as they were walking away from the celebrating crowd.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He heard her voice and somehow it felt like he could breath again.

"You sure?" He just felt like double checking.

"Yes, I'm sure. Are you okay?" She looked at him as they stopped.

He gave a short look at the crowd and then pulled her more to the side where they might not be seen by anyone.

"Danny?" She was puzzled.

"I was worried about you." He looked at her.

"Well, I'm fine. As you can see."

He didn't know how to say it the right way, so as he gathered enough courage to say the words out loud, he thought he should just blurt it out.

"I love you." He stared at her and saw her face go from shock to a somewhat understanding look. But then he realized something, what if she didn't love him back?

But before he could say anything else she kissed him making him step backwards into the shadows.

"I love you too." He heard her voice between their kissing. He couldn't describe the joy going through his body when he heard her say the words. She loved him.


	7. Chapter 7 - Andrea & Mike

What if Mike's family was still alive.. (part 1)

(Continuing the storyline from the first Andrea & Mike chapter)

* * *

Andrea walked up to the deck to get some fresh air. She had been up most of the night crying. Yesterday she had found out that her husband and daughter had died already in June. Her stomach was growling for food and luckily the Nathan James was docked at the moment because she was feeling nauseous. Whether it was her morning sickness acting out or the fact that she hadn't eaten much the past 24 hours, she had decided to get some fresh air and find food in the wardroom afterwards.

What she wasn't expecting was to meet Mike and his family on her little tour on the deck. She had heard a knock on her door yesterday and heard Mike ask through the thin door if she was okay. But she had been too tired to move, too tired to reply to him. And now she knew why he had been behind her door. It seemed his wife was alive along with their daughters.

"Andrea!" She heard Christine's voice call out for her and she wondered if she could play ignorant, she could come up with an excuse that the noise from the engine room had destroyed her hearing, but how could she explain her eyesight? She sighed and changed her course to take a detour to briefly greet Christine. It was rude not to.

But before she got around to open her mouth to say anything she was silenced by the offering of a baked goods from Mike's younger daughter. She took the weird looking piece of food in her hand.

"The children wanted to make something for Mike." Christine explained awkwardly and she gave another glance at the food in her hand.

"Apparently it's some kind of oatmeal-ham-cheese thingy." Mike said and took a bite of his and immediately tasted that it was no good, but tried his best to pretend that it was the best food he had ever tasted.

Andrea noted Mike's words and right now even hearing the word 'cheese' made her want to barf. There was no way she could get this down to her stomach and even the smell got to her as she held the food in front of her nose. Her wish for fresh air had backfired as she felt the insides of her stomach burn on her throat. She was going to throw up. She glanced around and rushed to the railing and threw up over the railing.

Mike swallowed hard as he glanced towards Andrea and then his family. Taking yet again another bite of the food and smiling a fake smile. After all it was half his fault that Andrea was throwing up right now.

Andrea gathered her posture and wiped her mouth to her sleeve, not the most womanly thing to do, but she was short of a handkerchief.

"Morning sickness?" Christine joked and Andrea felt a blush on her cheeks as she didn't quite know what to say. Christine had hit the jackpot.

"Oh.." She heard Christine comment as she understood the situation.

"But who's the father?" Christine asked in wonder and Andrea cleared her throat a little and saw Mike standing there uncomfortably stuffing more of the disgusting food in his mouth. How could they break the news to Christine? That in a moment of despair and grief she and Mike had comforted each other in a way that led to her being pregnant with his child. The only child she had right now.


	8. Chapter 8 - Tex & Kara

What if Tex had played the role of a meddling Cupid..

* * *

Tex was sitting with Danny in the crowded helo bay where Rachel was tending to the men and women who were down for the count. The situation was severe as it seemed they weren't going to reach their destination in time. The last drops of clear blue liquid was being poured down by the doctor herself. He swallowed and felt his throat dry.

He then noticed the young Lieutenant he had laid his eyes on earlier on the trip come towards him and Danny.

"Can I join you all?" Kara asked glancing at them both.

"Are you kiddin' me? Bring it here, right beside ol' Tex." He moved a little and gave space for Kara. All the while raising his eyebrows slyly to Danny and smiling. Perhaps he could spread some love around now, when it might be the last days, even hours ahead of them.

But before he could charm the tasty looking Lieutenant of her feet, he saw a shared look between his bunk mate Danny and Kara. Realizing why Danny had been so touchy the other day.

" _No fraternizing, period."_ He remembered the words he had said. Making sure he would keep his grubby hands off of her.

There was an awkward silence and if this was the end of the world he sure wouldn't spend it staying still. He had after all had enough alone time at Gitmo.

"So you single?" He turned to look at Kara and bumped her shoulder with his playfully.

Kara gave him an odd look and he saw the brief glance towards Danny before she replied hesitantly "I.. I guess I am" and kept her knees tightly against her chest as she focused to stare the floor in front of her.

"So am I." Tex said in a casual tone and wondered how to round up the situation. He saw Danny a little irritated by his small chit-chatting but if he was going to get these two lovebirds together, he would have to come up with a plan. But since they might not have much time left he thought to cut right to the heart of the matter.

So he leaned towards the lovely Lieutenant and got a strange look out of her, but she didn't budge and he managed to whisper something into her ear. He sensed Danny stiffen beside them, and from the corner of his eye he noted that he was trying to avoid looking at them, but right now it was the only thing he wanted to do. As he had expected the young Lieutenant burst out laughing and Danny frowned at them as Kara's sweet laughter spread in the air, Tex smiled broadly over his success.

"What's so funny?" Danny asked giving him a mean look.

"Oh nothing buddy." Tex smiled and shared a secret glance with Kara.

"So sweetheart? How about that kiss?" Tex raised his eyebrows suggestively towards Kara and she smiled at him while biting her lower lip slightly. Kara moved to sit closer to Tex and leaned towards him as if she was going in for a kiss. The situation came to a halt when Danny rushed out of the helo bay and Tex met Kara's gaze.

"You sure you want him and not me? I'm a great kisser."

"In your dreams old man." Kara smiled and left to follow Danny.

She reached him by the little space that was accessible from the P-Way and she saw he was upset about her and Tex.

"Is this payback?" He asked with a grudge and she crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him. It was he who had told her to stay away, and she actually felt slightly better that he was hurting a little. Now he knew how she had felt that night, and the days after, even though this wasn't the same. He had hurt her more than she had with her little scene with Tex.

"I didn't kiss him." Kara shrugged her shoulders and saw him look at her with wonder.

"It was just Tex's plan to get your panties in a twist. Direct quote from him." A smile escaped to her lips.

"Looks like it's working." Kara smiled like she had won the game and Danny remained speechless.

"Kara.. I.." He started to say and she pushed him into the small space they had been before.

"You can't just tell someone you love them and then walk away!" She raised her voice and met his gaze and saw the regret he held.

"I'm sorry." Danny managed to say with a husky voice, his mouth was dry like the desert.

She heard his sad voice and looked at him, perhaps she was a fool for giving in, but right now, when it might be the end for all of them, she reached to kiss him. Wanting the last moments of her life to count as she felt her lips against his, moving in slow motion.

She broke off for a brief moment to meet his gaze and said "I love you too." She smiled and saw his face lighten up as he had heard her words.

"But can I keep Tex as my lover, he says he's a great kisser.." She joked with a smile and felt him kissing her mouth shut.

"No way." She hardly recognized his muffled words as he kept kissing her.


	9. Chapter 9 - Carlton & Ravit

What if Carlton had told Ravit how he felt about her..

* * *

He knelt down beside her cot, barely holding up himself after the hell they had just went through. He saw the penetrating wound on her spine, the fragment was still there. It was no help in removing it.. He slowly dared himself to meet Dr. Milowsky's look of sadness as he ever so slightly shook his head, and gave him the news that she wouldn't make it. She was going to die.

He pushed aside his emotions, hoping to keep a poker face in front of her as they helped her to lie on her back again. He took her still warm hand on his and gently tightened his touch around her hand, hearing from her labored breathing that she was in pain. There wasn't much time left.

"I can't feel my legs." She focused her eyes on him as he looked at her bloodstained face, he felt his chest hurt. There was nothing he could do.

"That's because they got them wrapped so tight so you won't be jumping around." He managed to say with a calm and warm voice, trying his best to comfort her in her last moments. But he knew that she knew what was going to happen, despite his best efforts to keep the situation light.

"You're terrible liar.. and you suck at poker." She let out with a smile and it warmed his heart to see her smile again. See her smile for the last time, he thought as he tried to memorize her face in his mind. Not wanting to forget about this amazing girl he had the pleasure of knowing.

"You're all good. Just a couple of scratches. I told you, you're a mean operator for a girl." He replied as he was holding on to their moment of lightheartedness. Caressing the small wound on her cheek with his thumb as he tried to convince her that the end was nowhere near yet.

"I can kick your ass."

"No doubt." He smiled at her and saw her sweet smile once again. This was the last time he would see her beautiful smile.

"Everybody is okay?" She asked, still worried about her teammates, even when it was her that was lying on the cot, badly injured.

"Yeah. Yeah. Everybody's good." Taylor said from the other side.

He focused his eyes on her, rubbing her colder hand with his as he held onto her for the seconds, maybe minutes they would have left. His heart was already broken, but as he witnessed her labored breathing change for the worse and saw the gleam disappear from her eyes, he felt regret. Regret for not telling her about how he felt about her, even though she probably knew it, or at least would have suspected it.

"I love you." He let out like a whisper as he searched for recognition in her eyes.

"Ravit, I love you." He repeated with more force in his voice, desperately hoping she would hear him still.

"You hear me?"

"Everybody okay?" Was her question finally and he sighed heavily as he thought that she was gone before she knew how he felt about her.

He heard Taylor reply to her yet again and he felt tears coming down as he watched her. She refused the oxygen mask Milowsky was offering.

"I love you Ravit." He repeated one more time, knowing it was a lost effort but to his surprise her eyes met with his for one last time and she gave him that smile of hers, before starting to pray in her own language.

He smiled even though tears were wetting his cheeks. She had heard him. She died knowing that he loved her.


	10. Chapter 10 - Mike & Christine

What if Mike's family was still alive.. (part 2)

* * *

Mike had taken Christine to his cabin on the Nathan James after her finding out about Andrea being pregnant. Kara took their two daughters and was showing them around on the CIC. He just hoped her youngest wouldn't accidentally fire a missile when Kara wasn't watching.

He and Christine had seated themselves on the chairs and he wasn't sure how to break the news to her. But he had to.

"About Andrea's pregnancy.." He started telling and met his wife's expecting gaze. She was baffled about what was going on. He felt his heart break as he thought that he was going to tell her that he had been unfaithful and not just that, he would have a child with another woman.

"I'm the father." He let out with a calm voice, seeing immediately the hurt on her face as she learned the truth.

"How could you? While we were suffering here, you were having sex!" She got up and looked at him with fury and disappointment at the same time. Her facial expression was mad, but her eyes showed the signs of sadness and hurt.

"It was a one time thing and we had been drinking.. We had just learned about what was going on in the world. One thing led to another." He tried to explain, knowing he was digging himself a grave.

"And it led to her being pregnant!" Christine yelled at him with a sharp tone.

"I know. I'm sorry." Mike said and got up, trying to reach out to his wife but she didn't want him anywhere near her as if he was suddenly tainted goods.

"I can't blame it on the alcohol, I can't blame it on the news we had just gotten. We hugged, comforted each other and in the moment a simple kiss on the cheek caused a chain reaction we both couldn't stop. Didn't want to stop.." He admitted the truth as harsh it would be.

"I'm sorry I hurt you. It was not what I wanted." Mike said hearing his voice break as he looked at his wife. She kept her mean face, just staring at him in disappointment as she thought about what she had just been told. Things hadn't been all that good between them when he had left for the deployment, but he had still hoped that there was a chance they could patch things up. But now.. he wondered if this was the last straw.


	11. Chapter 11 - Kara & Danny

What if Kara found out she was pregnant before the trial..

* * *

It was the third morning she had felt the urge to rush to the head and let her insides come out. Just out of the blue, the first time she thought it was just seasickness due to bad weather. The second time she reasoned that it must've been something she ate. The third time.. She didn't want to give in to her thoughts, to the one possible reason why she was puking her guts out.

She washed her face with the fresh and cold water and suddenly felt like she was hangover from the night before. She dried her face with a towel and walked out of the head, entering to the stateroom she shared with Alisha.

"That bad?" Alisha gave her a brief look from her book reading. She just went to lie down on the bottom bunk, hoping she wouldn't have to get up anytime soon.

"How are your boobs?" She noted Alisha's voice and she opened her eyes wide open as she thought about her question. She had noticed the slight aching in her breasts lately. She closed her eyes as if it would take all her problems away.

"Kara?" Alisha asked and she heard her pop her head down from the top bunk to look at her.

She opened her eyes and met her friend's gaze. No matter how hard she tried to find other alternatives for her condition, there was only one: Knocked up.

After forcing herself to eat something, she thought she had to find out once and for all if she indeed was pregnant. Doc Rios she couldn't face with this problem. There was only one person who could help her. It was Dr. Scott.

She entered to her lab, looking rather unsure how to ask her for her help. Dr. Scott greeted her appropriately and she felt like squirming in front of her.

POSITIVE. The blood test came back positive. Dr. Scott had offered to try and take an ultrasound but she had refused it. She was still adjusting to the idea that there was a tiny little human growing inside of her. Just the thought was enough right now. She walked the P-way deep in her thoughts, probably looking half dazed when she ran into him. Danny.

She stared at him, seeing his mouth open and say something to her, but her mind was starting to go round and round and she found herself falling.

"Kara? You hear me?" She heard Doc Rios ask and point the tiny penlight at her eyes. She looked around and saw she was in the sickbay. Suddenly panicking at the thought that her secret would be coming out sooner than she had hoped.

"Here drink a little." Rios gave her a cup of water and she lifted her body up a little to drink the cold drink.

"You fainted. Luckily for you Lieutenant Green got hold of you before you hit your head." Rios explained and she noticed Danny standing behind him, looking worried. Worried over her.

"I'm fine." She managed say and Rios noted something in his papers.

"I'll keep you over night for observation. Try and rest now." Rios said and left the room.

"You really okay?" Danny asked and she laid back down and shook her head getting a worried reaction out of him.

"What's wrong?" He sat beside her bed and reached to hold her hand.

She thought about how to break the news to him. They would be having a child. She locked eyes with him and smiled.

"What?" He asked puzzled by her behavior.

"I'm pregnant."


End file.
